


Blind Coffee Date

by kiskisbella



Series: Sheith New Years 2019 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blind Character, Coffee Shops, M/M, Service Dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiskisbella/pseuds/kiskisbella
Summary: Sometimes Keith really hated how weak he was to coffee.





	Blind Coffee Date

**Author's Note:**

> i think this one ended up being my favourite prompt so far

Kosmo was itching for a walk, that much Keith could tell. With the way Kosmo barked at him and walked around in circles near the door, Keith knew without a shadow of a doubt what that meant. It also helped that it was around the time Kosmo and him usually went for a walk, but part of him just really didn’t want to exist right then. Too tired to function or get out of bed.

With a sigh, Keith got up and out of his bed, putting his book down on his bedside table and getting Kosmo's lead. The dog happily waited with the patience of a saint as his owner put his harness on, going into work mode as soon as it was on.

The two of them walked around Kosmo's favourite park, which just so happened to be Keith's favourite park as well, a small smile appearing on his face. The park was quiet except for a few people trying to get in a bit of exercise before they had to go to work and go about the rest of their day.

The sound of birds singing followed Keith and Kosmo as they continued to make their way around the park, flying away when people got near. The smell of fresh rain hung around the air, enveloping Keith in its embrace. He couldn't stay out here for too long.

Behind him, the sound of footsteps resounded. Getting closer and closer at an unnerving speed. Keith was half tempted to bring out his pocket knife and filet the mother fucker for even thinking of jumping him but calmed himself when Kosmo thought nothing of it.

Keith sighed as he put his pocket knife away, continuing his walk until suddenly he was face first in the dirt, some asshole on top of him. His breath knocked out of him, Keith would have seen stars if he could.

"Shit, sorry," The man said, getting up and dusting Keith off for him, "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you."

Didn't see him? Didn't fucking see him? Keith was about to cut a bitch and get away with murder.

Before he could do anything, however, Kosmo put his weight onto Keith, sensing his distress and all but glomping him to make a Keith pancake.

"Kosmo!"

His dog just barked at him in triumph, panting without care.

"I'm really sorry, is there anything I can get you?" The man tried, voice dripping with guilt. "Let me get you a cup of coffee? To apologise?"

Sometimes Keith really hated how weak he was to coffee.

The man was quiet for some time as Keith contemplated the pros and cons of going out for coffee with him, to the point that it was beginning to get concerning. Just as Keith was about to try and get the man's attention and figure out exactly what was going on, he gasped as if he'd been hit with a bullet.

"You're blind."

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock." Keith snapped, ready to punch the guy in the throat. "Just get me that coffee."

"Oh, y-yeah sure."

The two of them walked to the closest coffee shop, which luckily for Keith, just so happened to be on the way home for him. They walked in companionable silence, the sound of rain and thunder overhead, a soundtrack for the moment. Now that he wasn't as angry as before, Keith could at the very least tell that Kosmo hadn't once sensed anything off about the guy, other than his eyesight maybe. At least they had something in common.

They made it to the coffee shop in one piece, Kosmo sitting under the table and on top of Keith's feet. The barista, Lance he was sure, already making Keith's usual order by the time the man, whose name Keith still didn't have, walked up to order his own and pay for Keith's. He heard Lance flirt with the guy, which really didn't mean much cause Lance's standards are so low he flirts with Keith on a daily basis. Regardless, Keith felt it on a physical level when the man politely declined Lance's advances.

The man walked to where Keith sat with Kosmo, placing his coffee on the table a bit harder than considered normal. He sat on the seat opposite to Keith and took a big sip of his own drink, sighing as the warmth from it raced around his body. Keith couldn't seem to fight the smile that took over his face when he heard it.

"Do you know the barista?"

"Huh?"

"The barista," The man explained, Keith could hear the smile dripping from his voice, "he seemed to know you, and threatened to end me if I hurt you."

"Fucking Lance, I swear to god," Keith muttered under his breath, taking a large gulp of his coffee and immediately regretting it. "Yeah, I come here often." He explained. "Um... I don't know your name..."

"Oh! Right! My name's Takashi Shirogane, but everyone just calls me Shiro."

"Why's that?"

"My hair's white."

Keith blinked for a moment, and then two. "I'll pretend I know what white looks like."

Shiro laughed, "And your name?"

"Keith Kogane." He put his cup down, "And my guide dog's name is Kosmo."

"Are you sure that's not a wolf?"

"Last I checked." He deadpanned, just about ready to up and leave.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Keith, I hope we'll meet again." Shiro got up, taking his cup of coffee with him. He waited there a while, doing god knows what, before coughing to himself.

"Sure, have fun with that," Keith replied, getting up himself. "See you around I guess."

"Yeah, enjoy the rest of your evening."

If Lance had anything to do with the rest of his evening, no he was not. Lord knew Lance was going to ask for every detail he could and milk the story for all it was worth.

"I'll try." Keith decided to say.

**Author's Note:**

> kinda wanna work on this one and make it into a series!


End file.
